


Unwrapped [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, English Accent, John's toes, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Relationship Negotiation, Sherlock's Feet, Soundcloud, toe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning. John doesn't really want the Christmas Sex that Sherlock proposes and explains the reasons why. Sherlock discovers a new element of how his desire functions, and later John gets to indulge his foot fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapped [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unwrapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072167) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Thanks, Hound!  
> Thanks, Atty!


End file.
